ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Magik
Magik, otherwise known as Illyana Rasputina the sister of Colossus, is a teleporter, sorceress, and the ruler of one of the many Limbo dimensions, and who is currently a member of X-Men. Biography Early Life Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina (Russian: Ильяна Николаевна Распутина) was born on the Soviet collective farm called the Ust-Ordynsky Collective, near Lake Baikal, in Siberia. She was the youngest of three siblings. Illyana's brothers were the X-Man Piotr (Colossus), and the cosmonaut, Mikhail Rasputin. As a child, she was saved by Piotr from a runaway tractor. Saved by Family In later years Mister Sinister captured Illyana along with several of the High Evolutionary's test subjects in order to manipulate them into serving him. But they were freed by a team consisting of members of Max's Brotherhood, including Illyana's brother Colossus who allowed his sister to come with him to Wundagore, believing she would be safe and not be used as a government tool like their older brother Mikhail had been. Illyana was taught to speak english at Wundagore, in addition to receiving her powers after being exposed to cosmic radiation. Powers and Abilities * Stepping Discs: ability to mentally control "stepping discs", which allowed herself and others to teleport across interstellar distances or through time. The discs are part of a dimension known as Limbo. This dimension is specifically known alternately as "Demonic Limbo", "Limbo-Belasco", or "Otherplace". However, when Illyana mentally calls for a Stepping Disc she must use Limbo as a midway point before she can teleport to an alternate location. It is not known if she was genetically predetermined to travel through Limbo, or if she did so because, having been spirited there as a child, it was the alternate dimension she was instinctively aware of. Magik has succeeded in teleporting herself across continents, from one continent to another, and even interplanetary and intergalactic distances on occasion. Apparently, she can mentally scan Limbo while on Earth in order to locate whoever she wishes to teleport from Limbo down to her, on Earth. Unlike most other teleporters, Magik could teleport through time as well as space. She has teleported moments, days or centuries into the past or future. Especially, early on, she had difficulty modulating this ability and would often inadvertently travel through time and space when intending to teleport only through space. Magik was told by Dr. Strange that she had potential for great feats of manipulating time on a wider scale. * Sorcery: Magik is the sorceress supreme of her Limbo dimension. The extent of her powers there are all powerful and powerful demons of Limbo did not dare challenge her. Magik had access to Belasco's store of mystical knowledge. Magik's sorcery was a unique mix of black magic, that she learned from Belasco, and white magic, she was taught by an alternative-reality Ororo Munroe. On one occasion, Magik was shown to have easily inhibited the powers of The Enchantress, while in Limbo, despite The Enchantress being a powerful sorceress in her own right. Magik is capable of casting binding spells, energy blasts, scrying, projecting an astral form, and other talents. On Earth she was limited to Astral Projection, a Mystical Sense (ability to detect mystical presences), simple spells, and summoning her Soulsword. Since her tutelage under Doctor Strange, Magik's has shown better control and powerful spells on Earth. * Limbo Control: Magik’s Limbo, also known as Otherplace, was not a void as such, but rather a small pocket dimension that is tenuously connected to True Limbo, where time does not pass in a physical sense and as a result no one can age or die. The matter within Magik’s Limbo could be shaped and transformed by the thoughts and emotions of the sorcerer who is its master. * Mystical Armor: The more that Magik uses her magical power on any occasion, the more mystical armor appears on her body. The nature and origin of this armor is as yet unknown. Along with the armor, Magik’s appearance would become more demonic including horns, hooves or a tail. The mystical armor is a natural power of whoever rules in Limbo. * Psionic Shields: she has impenetrable psionic shields, most likely a result of the time she spent in Limbo and the effects of her partially demonic soul. As such even powerful telepaths such as Charles Xavier, David Haller, Emma Frost and Rachel Summers could not mentally read Illyana's thoughts or sense her psionically. Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sorcerers Category:Enhanced Category:Gifted Category:X-Men Category:Mutants